


The Sibling and Friends Journey

by Destiny (TheDemonShipper)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Kiane Reigon, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:32:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonShipper/pseuds/Destiny
Summary: Join Tyler, Matt, Jaylyn and Garret as they venture into the wonderful world of pokemon. As our heroes start out from the Kiane region, they run into many a surprise and adventure and maybe, just maybe, they will learn some important lessons about life itself.





	The Sibling and Friends Journey

Footsteps pounded up the stairs like raging Tauros. There was a hushed creak as the door to Matt's room opened. The footsteps, now more cautious, were creeping toward Matt as he slept. Suddenly a large weight landed on Matt and he awoke, his brother Tyler sitting on his stomach. 

"Get up!" Tyler said impatiently, "it's finally time and you need to get up so we can go!" 

Matt looked at Tyler sleepily, "Time for what exactly?" He asked with a yawn. 

Tyler was visibly shocked, "How in the world can you not know? It's my tenth birthday and I need my Starter Pokemon! I'm dying here!" 

"Right..." Matt said, rather calmly considering his brother's state of hyperventilation. "Let me change first." He said shooing Tyler out of his room.

Tyler went downstairs to eat breakfast, and Matt joined him after changing into his clothes. Even if Matt was not as hyper as his brother, he too was exited to get his starter. He was also sure that their friend Garrett was looking forward to today as well. Garrett and Matt had decided to wait for Tyler to turn ten before they left on their journey and today was that day.

After the boys ate, they said goodbye to their parents and then headed down the street to Garrett's house. Upon arrival they saw him rushing out the door with a piece of toast in his mouth, hopping on one leg - trying to tie his shoe. 

"Hey Garrett!" Matt called. 

"Hi," Garrett called back, waving a hand. 

"Dude, sit down and do things one at a time, like a normal person!" Tyler said, rather rudely. 

"I'm sitting, I'm sitting!" Garrett called, sitting down on his porch steps. 

"Now," Tyler said, "Eat your toast, then tie your shoes. That is called doing things one at a time." Garrett glared at Tyler, only half joking and Matt rolled his eyes. Tyler sounded as if he were talking to a two year old, not someone years older then him. 

"So," Garrett said, stuffing his toast in his mouth, "How far away is professor Maple's lab?" 

"Seven miles," Matt said, "give or take a few yards. " 

Garrett tied his shoe quickly. "So what are we waiting for?" he asked, starting to walk off. Matt and Tyler followed in pursuit. They had barely gone seven yards when a yell caught their attention. 

"WAIT!!!!" A voice shouted from a while off, "Wait for me!!!!" The three boys shared an astonished look. 

"Jaylyn?!" They asked in unison, turning around. 

A pretty blonde girl ran up to them, "You... guys... are... fast." She said in between breaths. 

"Jaylyn what are you doing here?" Matt asked looking at his sister. 

"Isn't it obvious? I'm coming with you" She said. 

"What?!" The boys asked with a gasp. 

"Do Mom and Dad know about this?" Matt asked skeptically. 

"Of course they do, how do you think I found you so quickly?" Jaylyn asked, her blue eyes bright, "We are going to have so much fun!" She squealed. 

The boys let out a collective groan. 

 _This is going to be a loooong journey..._ Matt thought to himself as the four headed into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Looks like Jaylyn has decided to tag along with her brothers. Although it seems that they don't want her along, one of the boys definitely wants her to come with them, but he has an interesting motive for doing so. ; )
> 
> If you guys want to ask me anything about this or any of my other books feel free to leave a comment with your questions or statements. 
> 
> ~Destiny (le Zorua)


End file.
